maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Spy vs. Spy
Spy vs. Spy is a segment about a Black-dressed Spy competing against a White-dressed Spy. It is based on the monthly comic strip feature in the magazine bearing the same name as the show. List of segment appearances Season 1 thumb|300px|right|MAD Season 1 Spy vs Spy ALL Recommend you watch it on YouTube thumb|300px|right|MAD Season 1 Part 2 (AKA Season 2) Spy vs Spy ALL Recommend you watch it on YouTube *(Episode 1) - White counters Black's attempt to drop a bomb on him with a pot. (Notice: This was originally used on MadTV.) *(Episode 2) - White's attempt to counter Black's plan to blow him up goes horribly wrong. He ends up getting mauled by a lion after clipping its tail off. *(Episode 3) - White sneaks microbombs into Black's gloves. While White plays his instrument, Black puts his fingers in his ears, setting the bombs off. *(Episode 4) - Black infiltrates White's submarine and tries to open a safe, but it turns out to be a trap. Water fills the sub and takes Black along with it. *(Episode 5) - It's double trouble for White when Black launches his splitting torpedo. (Notice: This was originally used on MadTV.) *(Episode 6) - Black carries a dynamite over to White's HQ, only to get knocked out and blown up by his own weapon. *(Episode 7) - White tries to blow up Black's elephant, but the animal turns out to be a tank and the tables turn. White is shot out of the sky. *(Episode 8) - White gets himself a cannon hat to kill Black but fails when Black uses a bow and arrow and backs up the cannon. *(Episode 9) - Black puts a nail groomer in a cake pretended to be sent to White but turns out he was just using it as a trap test. White is crushed by the spring-loaded walls. (Notice: This was originally used on MadTV.) *(Episode 10) - Black uses a wrecking ball to destroy White's apartment and fails when White's baseball bat vehicle knocks the ball right back at him. *(Episode 11) - Black uses a tank and sees White in a jail cell, but the bars turn out to be a machine gun. Black and his tank are riddled with shots. *(Episode 12) - White takes notes on Black's secret new jet with devastating consequences. The jet has a lawnmower in the back. White is cut to ribbons. *(Episode 13) - Black gets blown up by a missile disguised as a basketball hoop. (Notice: This was originally used on MadTV.) *(Episode 14) - Black's attempt to fire a torpedo at White's car backfires when the torpedo gets bounced back to him. *(Episode 15) - Black thinks he sees White hiding behind a rock, but it's a trap. White emerges from the tree and hits Black with a club. *(Episode 16) - Black falls into a pit disguised as White's shadow. White fills the hole and does a victory dance on it. (Notice: After this segment, the laugh from episodes 11 and 14 have been used in every Spy vs Spy, except for episode 20 and 29, which is the snickering laugh used in almost every episode when the spies have a plan, and from episodes 21 to 26, which uses the Black Spy's laugh from episode 11.) *(Episode 17) - White's attempt to pogo stick his way into Black's base is foiled with a spiked ceiling. (Notice: This was originally used on MadTV however White wins in that version.) *(Episode 18) - White crushes Black with a car that converts into a hammer after Black destroys the bridge leading forth. *(Episode 19) - Black is blown up by a giant bomb disguised as an island. *(Episode 20) - Black uses a boulder to start a domino effect with wrecking balls that crushes White (and his makeshift factory). *(Episode 21) - White is blown up by a concealed observatory cannon fired by Black. *(Episode 22) - White blows up Black's sky chopper with a pair of missiles cleverly disguised as skis. *(Episode 23) - White cuts Black's helicopter up with a toilet plunger and hacksaw afer Black disturbs his nap. Black plummets to his doom. *(Episode 24) - White's attempt to hit Black with a rock flung by a slingshot backfires. *(Episode 25) - Black's attempt to steal the blueprints from White's mouse trap backfires on him. *(Episode 26) - White has captured Black and ties him up and puts him in a canoe. Black manages to escape his bonds and grabs a tree branch. But the tree turns out to be on wheels, and Black goes for a wild ride down a river rapid after being tricked by White. Season 2 *(Episode 27) - Black sees a balloon that looks like White on a bridge and pops it, but the balloon turns out to be what's holding the bridge up. *(Episode 28) - White steals Black's bag, but it contains a puzzle of a missile target, which Black drops a bomb on, blowing White up. *(Episode 29) - Black tries to drop a bomb on White, but White bounces it with a hidden spring. Black then seemingly admits defeat with a white flag, but it turns out to be an axe and he chops White in half with it. *(Episode 30) - Black spots White capturing a radio transmission and digs a hole under White and puts a bomb underneath, but White moves everything so Black gets caught in the blast. *(Episode 31) - Black places a lit stick of dynamite in White's window. White discovers the stick through his mirror and puts it out. While White does that, Black removes the glass from the mirror, places it in the window frame, and puts a bomb in the mirror frame. White then notices the bomb and pours water on the mirror glass in the window and gets blown up by the bomb. *(Episode 32) - White and Black are in a boxing match. White sees Black putting a horseshoe in his glove to punch out White. In the match, Black punches White, but White was secretly wearing a knight's helmet and Black breaks his hand. *(Episode 33) - White catches Black fishing and attaches a bomb to his fishing line, but Black's fishing line was holding a shark cage and the shark gets released and attacks White. Black then cuts the line with the bomb and White (and the shark) get blown up. *(Episode 34) - Black's tries to steal White's plane, but when he activates it, the wings slam him. *(Episode 35) - White tries to break into Black's costume party by dressing up as Black and looks at himself in the mirror while holding a gun, but the mirror was actually Black in a mirror costume and shoots White. *(Episode 36) - Black sees White training an attack dog to attack Black. White takes the dog over to Black's HQ, but Black pours a bucket of black paint on White, making him look like Black. The dog attacks White. *(Episode 37) - White is playing a music winder thing with his monkey who is holding a bag. Black comes and hands bullets to the monkey as if it were change. Then the monkey puts the ammo in the music winder thing and it turns out to be a gun, which White fires at Black. *(Episode 38) - While in jail, White receives a cake from his mother, delivered by Black, who is guarding him. It contains a nail file which White slips underneath his cell to Black along with a picture of an open cell window. Thinking White escaped, Black attempts to dive through the 'open' window and gets knocked unconscious, allowing White to escape prison. *(Episode 39) - Black flies in a helicopter up to a stone mountain statue of White and attaches a bomb to the nose, but White detaches the nose and it hits Black's helicopter, blowing him up. *(Episode 40) - White destroys Black with a bomb that resembles a surfboard. *(Episode 41) - Black blows up White with a christmas tree disguised as a missle after White drops a bomb into Black's chimeny. *(Episode 42) - Black manages to sneak into White's embassy after evading all of the traps. However, when Black looks into the top secret safe and discovers that it is a piece of paper that says "Look Up", White shows up on the ceiling and shoots Black. Trivia * The spy wins right now are (White 25, Black 17) (Change every time a Spy vs. Spy is shown.) *There is a Spy vs. Spy video game for Xbox, Playstation 2 and NES. *There are 3 kinds of Spy vs. Spies. There are: Classic cartoon, stop-motion cartoon, and lineless improved cartoon. *The spies made a brief cameo in a season 8 of Family Guy in the episode "Spies Reminiscent of Us." *The spies appeared in 4 Mountain Dew commercials. *The spies made a cameo in Kung Fu Blander. *Milton Bradley released a "Spy vs. Spy" board game involving digging tunnels and retrieving bombs. *There are 5 of the Spy vs. Spy segments that were originally from MADtv on Adult Swim. *The film, Spy Kids: All the Time in the World got spoofed alongside with Spy vs. Spy. Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Stop Motion Segments Category:Comic